


A Sensible Proposal

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: It did in a way make a lot of sense.They already got along so well.





	A Sensible Proposal

It did in a way make a lot of sense.

Jubal patted Brigitta's shoulder. “It's fine. It maybe didn't work this time but it's fine.”

Brigitta gave him a smile. Someone who didn't know her as well as Jubal might have even confused it for genuine.

She sat straighter. “You're right.”

“No, really!” Jubal patted the folder he was carrying. “We did the research! It was just! Well no genius was appreciated in their time!”

“You're right, you're right.”

“Think of Galileo, Brigitta! We...” he paused dramatically, “-are the Galileo of the business world.”

The beginnings of a genuine smile started to tug at her bill.

“It wasn't a total waste,” she admitted. “At least now we know exploding birthday cakes wasn't a good business idea.”

He sighed. “Want to come over and watch some TV? _Have I Got Geese for You_ is on. Maybe they'll even crack some jokes about the giant cake explosion that engulfed the better part of the financial district.”

Brigitta smiled. “Why not?”

It was a sad smile, but one of acceptance.

Relief filled Jubal. He knew they would move past this little misfortune like they always did. Come back stronger and more determined. And when he watched Brigitta sit on his couch and laugh and bury her sorrows in chocolate-

Well that felt just _right._

Brigitta stretched, after finishing her second bowl of leftover chocolate pudding from their failed confectionery scheme. “I should go. It's getting late.”

_You could stay._

Jubal could have told her that but he held his tongue. But why? He did have a couch after all. And she looked like she could use the company. But. Maybe she would misunderstand?

So then after waving her goodbye he returned to his living room. It felt somehow quiet, even with the TV on. He stared at the spot on his couch that looked so empty now. What was he even thinking?

Jubal walked to the large mirror hanging in the hallway.

He made eye-contact with his reflection. “So!”

He often talked to the mirror. This was where he got dressed up in the morning and practiced his marketing speeches, or gave himself little pep talks to prepare for the day.

“So, Brigitta.”

He stared at his reflection.

As it wasn't forthcoming with anything to say he went on: “She's very nice, right?”

Jubal sighed and scratched his hair. “It'd make sense, right? We get along, you know, I know she likes me, even if she doesn't _like_-like me-”

He stopped, embarrassed. That had sounded like something a ten-year old with a crush would say.

He was approaching this all wrong. He was a salesman! A master marketer! A genius unappreciated in his time!

He stood a bit straighter and gave his reflection his best used car salesman smile.

“Do you live alone?”

He waved his hand.

Step one, create a need. “Are you lonely? Do you sometimes find yourself thinking: 'oh gee it sure would be nice to have someone to share this house with?'”

_Yes, yes I do_.

“So then, we have just what you need right here!”

Jubal dropped the act for a second, trying to locate a picture of Brigitta. He had seen her somewhere-

He picked up the picture taken on the Pomp family reunion last summer. There was the family, with Brigitta standing next to Jubal, smiling.

“Have you considered, a-” 'Girl friend' sounded juvenile, “-Considered a goose friend?”

Jubal thought back to the day that picture had been taken. He had been so worried over meeting his extremely successful family. Brigitta had been there and encouraged him...

She had made it all feel so easy.

Jubal smiled. Even his grouchy aunt Margerie had liked her.

“If you married her, well it'd all work out well, right? It'd make for a good story, she would settle for you, after realizing she can't ever have Scrooge. You already get along well, right?”

_Yes, we do_.

“So what are you waiting for? Ask her out.”

Jubal dropped the smile.

_Maybe me having to try so hard is a sign I don't actually want to..._

He cared for her! And while he tried to be supportive of her endeavors when it came to McDuck, he genuinely believed she'd be better off giving up. Jubal did want to see Brigitta find happiness, and the old crouch wasn't going to help her achieve that.

Brigitta and Jubal spent so much time together. And Jubal did believe Brigitta liked him, even though she only really had feelings for Scrooge.

But their expectations and what they wanted out of a relationship would probably fit together well.

Nothing would _really_ have to even change.

And they were wonderful partners.

A grin spread on Jubal's beak.

That was it!

* * *

“Jubal?”

Brigitta stared at the bouquet of tulips. “What is this?”

Jubal tipped his bowler hat. “I have wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you become my best friend?”

“What?”

“My platonic buddy, my partner in crime, my best business associate, my wingman in the pursuit of happiness?”

Brigitta blinked in confusion. “Jubal, I... We are all that already, you know.”

“Great!” Jubal pulled out a folder. “I had the greatest idea last evening. Imagine, Brigitta; best friend commitment ceremony.”

A realization dawned on Brigitta's face. “Like a... marriage but not romantic in nature?”

Jubal's grin grew only wider. They were always in sync, always complementing each other perfectly. “Exactly! So many people would like to celebrate their friendships but aren't sure how! We could plan and arrange ceremonies like these!”

“A wonderful idea!” Brigitta agreed. “Oh! What about some kind of friendship bracelets but fancier than the ones we used to have as kids?”

“Brilliant!”

Jubal waved the bouquet. “Do you want these? I forget which ones stand for friendship so I just got some cheap ones. Flower language! Something worth looking into.”

Brigitta hugged him. “I don't know if I say it enough but you're wonderful, Jubal.” She pulled away. “I was just about to make some tea.”

Jubal stepped inside. “Why do you think I picked this specific time to visit?”


End file.
